Dolomite
(Italy) |stand = Dolomite's Stand |prisonerno = |horse = |age = |birthday = |zodiac = |czodiac = |death = |gender = Male |nation = |race = Rock Human |height = |weight = |blood = |hair = |eyes = |color = |movie = |food = Fried chicken The Man Who Lives by the Pond, Part 1 |actor = |animal = |flower = |musician = |sportsman = |hobby = |family = |occupation = Hermit |mangadebut = JJL Chapter 59 The Man Who Lives by the Pond, Part 1 |mangafinal = |animedebut = |gamedebut = |seiyuu = |voiceactor = }} is an antagonist featured in JoJolion. An acquaintance of Jobin Higashikata, Dolomite is a Rock Human whose body is partially destroyed. Upon Jobin's request, Dolomite helps him retrieve the Rokakaka after being lured by living proof of the Rokakaka's next stage of equivalent exchange. Appearance Dolomite was originally a handsome man. Wearing an undercut, the hair on his sides was shaved down whilst the hair on his crown was pulled to the right of his forehead. He wore an exotic striped jacket over a dark, long-sleeved shirt. After his body was destroyed, Dolomite's appearance drastically changed. His entire body and skin took on a more rock-like appearance, with a rougher complexion and cracks in his skin. Dolomite's arms and legs are reduced to stumps while his teeth are broken and cracked. His eyes are duller and a strange marking exists above his nose, in the form of a triangle with a small circle above it. His hair has grown out much longer and is unkempt, hanging over his shoulders. As for clothing, he still retains his exotic jacket but nothing else. Personality Little is known of Dolomite's past personality. In the past, Dolomite was an easy-going man that cared for another woman. Despite the destruction of his body, his mind is relatively sane, although he does display animalistic behavior at times. He is also extremely nihilistic, likely due to the fact he cannot participate in society any more. He is not interested in the Rokakaka operation, and whilst commenting that it will be "lonely", he does not show any grief to his fellow Rock Humans. The reason given as he has no body left, he can not participate in an equivalent exchange process. He was quick to change this view after Jobin gives the possibility of an equivalent exchange like Josuke. Dolomite also has a love of fried chicken being regularly given it by Jobin. Abilities Dolomite's Stand has a heart-shaped torso with extremely small arms, webbed feet and bones decorating its entire form. It also has a skull hanging on its crotch and its body is cracked across the surface. It has the power to control humans from afar to attack a particular target so long as that person has touched something belonging to the user. Dolomite uses his own tooth to control a young boy to attack Josuke, no matter what comes in his way, before that young boy accidentally touches an older woman and the control is passed on to her. Synopsis History Years ago, Dolomite originally was a normal-looking Rock Human that loved an unknown woman fondly. The woman, apparently blind, wandered into a power plant and Dolomite rushed after her. He pushed her out of the way in time, saving her. However, the power pylons electrically shocked him to such a severe degree that it blasted apart his arms, legs and teeth. The last thing Dolomite saw was the woman wandering away. JoJolion The Man Who Lives by the Pond After an unknown amount of time, Dolomite settled down near a pond located at a shrine; living as a hermit and becoming unaware of the events happening to his Rock Human brethren. After witnessing Josuke Higashikata kill Tamaki Damo, Jobin goes to the pond and summons Dolomite using fried chicken. Jobin informs him of what happened to the Rokakaka Smuggling Organization managing the Rokakaka trade, and asks Dolomite to help him acquire a Rokakaka so he can perform equivalent exchange. Gallery DolomiteYouth.PNG|A younger and happier Dolomite DolomiteRuined.PNG|Permanently disfigured by a power plant Screen Shot 2016-12-13 at 12.55.40 PM.png|Dolomite's first appearance in modern times, eating fried chicken. Dolomite with Stand.png|Dolomite with his Stand. Trivia * Dolomite is named after the , a portion of the Italian Alps where the mineral gets its name. Dolomite's name is read in Japanese as , derived from the singular form of the Italian name for the Dolomites (pl. Dolomiti; s. Dolomite), rather than the English name for the mineral, which is in Japanese. References Site Navigation Category:Part 8 Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Stand Users Category:Minor Antagonist Category:Rock Humans Category:Rokakaka Smuggling Organization Category:Part 8 Antagonists